kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 3-6
Summary At the new Brimo shopping mall in Atera, Ari praises Riche Seiran's business acumen while Airi claims that her methods are not on the up-and-up. When Ari continues to praise her as he places their items on the counter for checkout, Airi leaves in a huff, and Ari is stuck paying for both his and the guild president's items with his red A-level magician license, earned during the recent re-testing. At the Temple of Fire, Natasha tells Airi and Ari that nobody is asking to meet with Brilith any longer since Agwen, who used to set up her blind dates, moved to Mistyshore. However, the priestess still receives many gifts, including one from Ari which is buried in the pile. Brilith enters the room, and Airi informs her of new sura activity. Natasha suggests to Ari that the blind dates never became anything more because of Agni's interference. At the Temple of Darkness in Rindhallow, Agni creates a rose made of flames, which dissipates. Chandra is annoyed by his moping, and tells him that he should not neglect his summoner. Laila retorts that she wishes that Chandra would ignore her. He informs her that she has been crossing the line for the past seven years and she might really end up in Hell. She responds that she is destined for Hell anyway, so why should she pretend otherwise since she is unable to hide her thoughts from his insight? She then sarcastically flatters Chandra out loud, while thinking that he should remove his feet from her desk while she is working. Chandra looks shocked, and Agni laughs at him, admitting that he is envious of the fact that Laila has had a positive reaction upon learning about insight. Back in Atera, as Brilith sleeps, someone steps into her bedroom and calls her name. 3-006 Natasha.png|crushing Ari's dream 3-006 Brilith.png|arriving in style 3-006 Agni.png|crashing with Chandra 3-006 nondevout priest.png|annoying his priest Currygom's comment Do you really get punished for blasphemy in Hell? Afterword The second chapter of Season 3 has begun. The chapter title (Another Beginning) is ambiguous, so what exactly is beginning again...? View of the city from the temple This is the part of the city that can be viewed from the temple. If the houses look like closely-grouped matchsticks, you can tell that the temple is on fairly high ground. You could also tell, based on the panoramas of Atera in Season 1, that the temple is not located in the center of the city. So depending on which direction you look, there could be many houses or there could be many mountains. So will there be panoramas of Atera in Season 3? Yes, there will be. But seven years have gone by, so I can't use the same backgrounds as before, so there will be new ones. Riche Seiran is successful Riche had a lot of bad luck in Season 2... but in the last seven years, she's become a pretty successful businesswoman. Her shopping mall is her first retail business in Atera, but it's not the original one; there are many stores in other cities. Of course in Kalibloom, where Riche lives, wouldn't there be a lot of shopping malls? Ari's soul: It was a good life... All four individually express the flow of time. Natasha not only grew older, but gained some weight as well. She still wears her usual thick makeup (if she goes out with her natural face, even her friends won't recognize her). She simply wears comfortable clothes and wears a cloak over them. She's not making any effort to lose weight in order to wear pretty clothes; any such will disappeared years ago. earthquake in his pupils Chandra and Laila are... Chandra is a god, and Laila is the priest who serves that god, so Chandra should be the boss. Their relationship might seem that way at first glance, but the reality is quite the opposite... Notes * This episode confirms speculation from Episode 3-4 that there was a re-test for magician rankings sometime in the past seven years. * Agni's comment about Laila's positive reaction implies that Brilith has also learned about insight, and had a negative reaction. * Currygom's author comment foreshadows a conversation between two characters in Episode 3-8. * There is a hidden Currygom in this episode. * Questions raised in this episode: ** Why is Agni staying in Rindhallow? Did he have a fight with Brilith over his insight ability? Show/Hide Spoiler Yes, Brilith was upset upon learning about Agni's insight. ** Is Riche Seiran's company's expansion into Atera a threat to the other Creation brands? Did Lorraine disappear with Asha at the end of Season 2, and if so, did her absence create a business vacuum in Atera? Some notices Episode 3-6 comments were public-only and likes were turned off. T_T I don't know how I made a mistake like that. T_T Someone alerted me to the fact that nobody could like any comments, so I fixed it just now. The winning entries from the Brilith outfit contest haven't appeared in the webtoon yet. She will be shown wearing them later. I mentioned this a couple of times before, but I will mention it again whenever there's a problem. This is my blog. It's not a webtoon comment section or a fan cafe—it's simply my blog! Whenever you post a comment, I get a notification. That's what happens on this type of blog. So please keep your private conversations in private messages, and if you think your comment will cause a lot of controversy, please write it as a private comment which only I can read... Then there will be no fights and my phone will stay quiet and everyone can relax... T_T %lt;sticker: bunch of bananas> I wrote this post because I bought a cute new sticker pack and I wanted to use them. The Kubera Season 2 "Find the Currygoms Contest" results aren't finalized yet T_T Brief summary: Currygom assures her readers that the winners have not been selected yet, since the process is more difficult this time around than it was for the Season 1 event because there will be 20 prizes instead of 10 like the last time, plus some people made multiple entries under different email addresses, which is cheating. She has someone else checking the email entries who says they are able to sort out the cheaters. References